


The Secrets These Walls Hold

by EagleEye14



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EagleEye14/pseuds/EagleEye14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they were encased in the walls of their room, they could be the people they hid from everyone else. The story of Kurt, his Dalton roommate and the world they've created in the confines of their dorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'I need u' flashed across Kurt Hummel's ever-present iPhone. Shifting in his seat in French class, the newly admitted Dalton student sent his reply.

'cant, in class, 2 many pple' Kurt typed on his phone. Blaine, seated next to him, turned to him, eyebrows raised.

"Who is it," the Dalton sophomore asked, curious to see who was texting his friend in the middle of class.

"Just some of my friends from McKinley," Kurt whispered back, only feeling a little guilty for the lie. Looking towards the front of the room, Kurt made sure they wouldn't disrupt the teacher.

"You've been getting a lot of texts from them lately, haven't you," Blaine asked, his face the picture of innocence.

Kurt blushed at the comment, mentally acknowledging the implications of that statement. Something like this would have never been on his radar, he loved romance and wooing. But when one ditches public school for an all-boys private school, one must partake in that school's customs, and slutty sex with one's roommate seemed to be one.

"No more than normal," Kurt shot back as the words 'I need 2 b inside U' flashed across the screen. Dragging the phone under his desk, Kurt made sure none of his classmates could see his roommate's words. Kurt's pants tightened marginally, his mind running through dozens of scenarios as to how he was going to get out of class

'tell the teach ur sick' was the next message. Smirking, Kurt responded. 'I do need someone to take my temperature.'

Blaine cleared his throat, indicating that the teacher was making rounds around the classroom, ensuring that everyone was doing what they were supposed to be doing. Mentally cursing, Kurt pushed his phone into his lap, groaning when the vibrations massaged his erection through his pants.

Blaine looked up, giving Kurt a questioning look. Kurt rubbed his stomach and made a face. Blaine made a sympathetic look, and mouthed sorry. Kurt nodded and waited until the young Warbler turned his attention else where.

'meet me in our room, ive got the perfect thing 2 take ur temp w/' Kurt's pants got impossibly tighter.

Raising his hand, Kurt waited until his teacher called upon him to deliver his excuse that he was ill. As he was a new student that had shown promise in the few months that he had been at Dalton, his French teacher easily believed the young man and allowed him to leave class, writing a note which excused him from class.

As Kurt was packing his belongings up, Blaine turned to his new friend and expressed his concern. "Are you alright, Kurt? Do you want someone to come with you?" the young Warbler asked.

Shaking his head quickly, Kurt denied the inquiry. "No Blaine, I'll be fine. Just need to lay down for a while. Some GaGa and Hagen Daas should rebound me," Kurt said, offering a smile.

Kurt slipped his last book into his bag and headed to the front of the classroom. Taking the excusal slip from his teacher, he left the room and began to trek across Dalton's expansive campus to the dorms.

~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~

Entering his room, it took a moment for Kurt to adjust to the darkness. The windows, which overlooked the gardens, were covered by the thick drapes that were customary to each dorm. No light, except for the dim shine from two alarm clocks, could be found. Kurt reached for the switch in the dark, letting his mind guides his hands. Struggling, he moved farther into the room, again attempting to find the light switch. And again, his efforts proved to be fruitless. Discouraged, Kurt made a move to go back through the door which he had just entered, intent on waiting for his roommate in the hall way.

Kurt, however, never had the chance to make it to the door. Just as he was a few feet away from the door, a figure entered, blocking his path. Startled at first, Kurt jumped back in surprise, then let a coy smirk cover his face. "What took you so long," he said.

The figure finally passed through the entryway, his outline the only discernable thing about him. "Not all of us have the staff wrapped around our fingers here," the figure responded, reaching behind himself to close the door.

Kurt felt the growing bulge in his pants twitch at the words, delighting in the way the figure's deep, smooth voice washed over him. The room remained pitch dark. Kurt could feel his roommate move towards him, his breathes coming in a steady pattern, a pattern which Kurt had become accustomed to since his time at Dalton had begun. He let out gasp as his roommate maneuvered Kurt onto the nearest bed.

"Although I must admit I wouldn't mind having you wrapped around me," the man said, dragging Kurt's blazer off of him.

"You're such a tease, Wes," Kurt said playfully, guiding his lips to the senior's ear, lightly chewing on it. Wes let out a deep moan, the reverberations spreading across Kurt's neck, causing the younger man to let out his own moans.

"Don't act like you don't like it," Wes said as he removed his clothes. Once finished, the older man finished removing Kurt's clothes.

Reaching down between them, he began preparing Kurt's opening, alternating between there and Kurt's erection. Kurt rubbed Wes's dick, relishing the sounds that sprung from his partner's mouth. Once satisfied that could was prepared, Wes moved, pushing Kurt's legs to his chest and moving between the opening he had created.

Wes used his legs to push Kurt's further apart, moving his muscular body into Kurt's harder, faster. Kurt tightened his arms around Wes's neck, biting down on his neck every time Wes hit Kurt's sweet spot. The bite seemed to spur Wes on. He tightened his hands on Kurt's waist and used his lower body to raise Kurt's legs higher, desperate to sheath himself deeper inside the man.

Kurt began to moan. He craved this; he craved Wes. Words were rarely spoken, their bodies knowing exactly what the other needed, almost intuitively. They made quite the pair, refined rule follower Wes and innocent prissy Kurt. Outside of the dorm's walls they played their parts flawlessly. Inside the dorm, though, they were exactly like this. Often spread wanton, silently pleading, begging for release with each other. Hands explored, mouths left trails, claiming spots that no other individuals had had the privilege of ever seeing, let alone touch.

"I'm so close Kurty," Wes moaned into his ear, picking up his pace. He wrapped his hand around Kurt's dick, beating it madly. Kurt's fingers scratched down Wes's back, leaving signs of their presence. Kurt grabbed Wes's firm mounds, pulling him in deeper.

Wes picked up his face, moving at a lightening speed. His hand quickly caught up to his hips. Kurt teetered on the edge, pushed over when he felt Wes's tongue snake into his ear.

Kurt shot his seed between them, his orgasm causing him to clench around his lover, bringing Wes to his own climax. Wes thrust once, twice, and then relaxed until he was curled around Kurt.

Wes languidly kissed Kurt, pulling him tightly against him, relishing in the warmth the small man gave him. "I hope you know that you still have to go to Warbler's practice tonight," he said.

Laughing, Kurt looked into his eyes. "Wouldn't dream of missing it."


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt sat beside Blaine in the Warbler's practice room. His eyes were glued to Wes's form as he sat at the head table, flanked by the other members of the council. Kurt did his best to drown out Blaine's insipid chatter about a guy named Jeremiah at the mall. Kurt had lost interest the second he had heard the word G.A.P. and had been dutifully nodding his head while his sophomore friend continued to talk.

Whatever romantic notions Kurt had had towards Blaine disappeared quickly the more time he spent with him. Despite being nice, and the other only openly gay kid he knew, Kurt had come to one conclusion: they were not compatible. For one, in order to know that Jeremiah worked at the G.A.P., Blaine would have had to have willingly gone into the store, or worse (in Kurt's eyes, at least), he would have had to have shopped in the store.

Besides, Kurt had come to find that his taste's were more refined, with just a little propensity for males of the Asian variety. This fact is what led to Kurt ogling the Warbler's leader, subconsciously licking his lips as he watched Wes hold his gavel. Kurt was pulled from his inner musings by the sound of Blaine's voice, asking him whether he was alright.

"I'm fine," Kurt responded, once again becoming aware of his surroundings. Several of the other Warblers had turned to examine the two, many not used to seeing Blaine ignored in any capacity. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

Blaine hesitated for a second before he continued. "I asked if you were feeling better," he said.

Kurt could see Wes turn towards the pair out of the corner of his eye. Licking his lips, Kurt responded. "Completely. Went and saw the doctor," Kurt said. "He said I needed some injections, which he happily gave me," Kurt said, delighting in the way that Wes's face flushed.

"Ouch, did they hurt," Blaine asked, completely oblivious to the double meaning.

Kurt turned in his seat, making eye contact with Wes, noticing him subtly arranging the crotch of his uniform. "At first, but the doctor knew just what to do and how to do it. A true professional," Kurt said, winking at Wes.

The corner of Wes's mouth tilted upwards. He regarded Kurt, managing to keep his face neutral. But Kurt knew the look in his eyes. The look promised that very soon Kurt would be delivered a nice big bowl of revenge.

Kurt couldn't wait for practice to be over and to race to his room.

~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~

Kurt laid splayed out under Wes, his legs spread and arms bracing himself against the bed, trying to hold himself up as his roommate brutally pounded into him. Wes's mouth was attached to Kurt's neck, laying claim to his lover. Soft music meant to drown out the noises of their actions couldn't conceal the sound of flesh meeting flesh.

Wes moved his head farther down and nibbled on Kurt's ear. The gesture sent Kurt into overdrive, causing the younger man to pick his own pace up, slamming his hips back to meet those of his partner. Wes's groans grew louder, the increase in his pace reflecting his pleasure. He angled his hips so that he could he hit the spot within Kurt that he was the only one to know.

Kurt gasped at the sudden sensation, his dick growing harder as Wes pummeled his prostrate. He was slowly coming undone under the muscled Asian body that pinned him to the bed. "Please Wes, I need you. Harder, harder," begged Kurt, desperate for release.

Wes growled and complied. "I'm almost there baby. So fucking close. Tell me how much you need it," Wes ground out, punctuating each word with a dramatic thrust.

"I don't need it," Kurt said, causing Wes's hips to falter. "I need you. Only you," Kurt continued. Kurt could hear the sharp intake of breathe behind.

Wes, thrown off at Kurt's original answer, resumed his rhythmic pace, spurred on by his roommate's words. In seconds he was clenching Kurt close to him, riding his orgasm out, his actions pulling Kurt over the edge with him.

~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~

Kurt could caress the ridges of Wes's torso for hours. No one would suspect it, but the uptight man took care of himself. Smooth, toned and tight, it mesmerized Kurt, especially during the moments in which the young songbird found himself wrapped around Wes.

If he were to be totally honest, Kurt believed his body was made to fit the spaces and contours of Wes's frame. Kurt pondered this thought as he and Wes laid in the latter's bed following their lovemaking.

"You're thinking too loudly," Wes said softly while he tightened his grip on Kurt, his eyes remaining closed.

"I can't help it, you make me think," Kurt whispered, looking up at Wes's face. Wes's eyes opened, and Kurt drowned in the dark brown orbs lazily watching him. "Isn't that what these fancy schools are supposed to foster, anyways?" he continued.

Wes laughed, a sound that relaxed Kurt's soul. "Dalton is supposed to do a lot of things Kurt," Wes whispered. Shifting in the bed, he position them in way which had the younger man on his back and Wes using Kurt like a body pillow.

"It's anti-bullying policy is pretty great," Kurt ventured, uneasy at the way that Wes's shoulders tensed.

"Yeah, it is. Makes sure everyone inside this place is safe," Wes said, his arms tightening. "Doesn't exactly do much once the students go home, though."

Kurt suddenly understood what had plagued the young Asian's mind. Wes's tumultuous relationship with his parents had been a recurrent theme in their conversations. The older teen had explained that his life had been mapped out, the plans and expectations of his father creating a prison, one which would never truly accept a son who preferred the company of men to women.

"Do you want to talk about it," Kurt asked, trying to offer his support.

Wes looked up at Kurt and shook his head. "We only get so much time Kurt. I don't want to waste it discussing my family," Wes admitted.

Kurt smiled and leaned down and placed a kiss on Wes's lips. Wes returned the kiss immediately, disappointed when Kurt pulled away from him.

"You're the only good thing about this place Kurt. You're the only good thing in my life," Wes said, vulnerability lacing his words.

"I feel the same way, Wes," Kurt responded, watching him move his way up his body before Wes settled in the crook of Kurt's neck.

"I figured Blaine was the best part of this place," Wes teased, the envy in his voice almost untraceable.

"Don't be silly Wes, I belong to you," Kurt said, regretting his words immediately, afraid that he had crossed a line.

Wes's breathe hitched, causing Kurt to wonder if he had gone too far. His fear was short-lived at Wes's next words. "Say it again, Kurt. Please, say it again," Wes quietly begged, his lips ghosting over Kurt's throat.

Kurt gently withdrew Wes from the crook of his neck. Wes's eyes seemed trouble, unsure of his lover's actions. Kurt pulled himself down the bed until he was eye-level with Wes. He gently thread his fingers through the man's hair, his thumb lightly brushing Wes's cheek.

Keeping eye contact, Kurt leaned forward and briefly connect Wes's lips to his own. Pulling back, he offered Wes one of his dazzling smiles, the kind which took Wes's breathe away and sent his heart into a rapid rhythm. "I belong to you," Kurt whispered.

Wes groaned and pulled Kurt to him for another kiss. It was powerful, ferocious; it was as if Wes was trying to stake his claim on Kurt by devouring his mouth. "One more time," Wes managed to get out, his words muffled slightly as he clung desperately to Kurt.

"All yours. Belong to you and only you," Kurt said, breaking the duo apart, gasping for air. Drained from their earlier actions and their conversation, Kurt leaned back into the bed, letting a soft laugh escape his mouth as Wes snuggled against him. Smiling, Kurt drifted off, truly content for the first time in his life.


End file.
